Meetings
by Nimbiose
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have met various times, and every time gives them a different outcome, some more dangerous and some more exciting than the others. Shizuoxfem!Izaya. One-shot.


**Meetings**

**Summary.** Shizuo and Izaya have met various times, and every time gives them a different outcome, some more dangerous and some more exciting than the others. Shizuoxfem!Izaya. One-shot.

**Rating.** PG-15-ish.

**Warnings.** Mentions of violence, hinted at sexual relationships, but nothing is described.

**Pairing. **Shizaya.

**Disclaimer. **Durarara! and all affiliated merchandise belongs to their respective owners, i.e. not me.

**A/N.** Unbeta'd, as per usual, feel free to point out mistakes, for I am too lazy to reread. Other than that, just check the bottom notes. Oh, and enjoy!

* * *

Shizuo had first seen her when he entered Raira Academy. He had been walking to school, Shinra pestering him about experiments as usual, when he felt a pair of eyes following him. Looking around, he saw nothing, until he gazed up at the roof of his new school. There stood a lone figure. Shizuo squinted. Definitely female, if the skirt and curves were to be believed, not to mention the long black hair, and the most intense pair of eyes he had ever seen. Blood red. Shizuo shivered slightly. What an unnatural color. He didn't like her. He also didn't like how her mouth seemed to curve in mirth when she noticed him staring back. Looking away from the roof momentarily so as to let other students by, he was surprised to find no one up there when he next looked.

He blinked. Had he imagined it? No, the girl had definitely been there. Shaking his head to get rid of any more thoughts, he trudged forward, and the school year began.

* * *

Shizuo next saw her a few weeks into the school term, when she waltzed into his classroom uncaringly, flashing charming smiles towards the teacher and his classmates. The guys stared, and many blushed. The girls smiled slightly, as if they knew her. Only Shinra seemed to be as impassive from her charms as Shizuo.

That, in itself, was worrying.

It was only when she introduced herself as Izaya Orihara, Student Council President, and hoping to work with everyone here, that he realized why he was so wary. Her blood red eyes may be strange, true, but what they held was fearsome. This girl was no idiot, she knew life and its hardships, she knew her way around and she would harm anyone who got in her way.

So as she smiled at him, eyes boring into his, and he smiled tentatively back, only one thought stuck in his mind.

_This girl is dangerous._

* * *

Over the next few years, they crossed paths more often than he would have liked, but they were still quite distant. Shinra continued to bug him about experimentation, Kasuka was emotionless and life was normal.

At least until one afternoon, when he walked later than usual into the changing room, only to find one of the players in a heated embrace with the girl. He was stuck the door, watching the roaming hands and increasing expanse of skin. Suddenly, he noticed one sole red eye watching him from above the boy's shoulder, amusement evident. She allowed her tongue to travel up her partner's throat, yet she continued to stare at him.

Shizuo promptly ran out of the locker room, attempting to convince himself that what he felt was disgust and ignore the hardness between his legs.

He wasn't too surprised to find the same scene a few weeks later, a different boy than the one last time, and the same eye beckoning him to join. An offer he continued ignoring.

Unbeknownst to him, his stubborn denial was creating a mounting curiosity in the girl.

* * *

The second week of their last year, Shizuo was surprised to find Izaya Orihara sitting in his desk as if she owned the place, chatting with his fellow classmates as if it were normal. _Like a queen conversing with her subjects, _Shizuo snorted.

Making his way around her large circle of admirers, he coughed politely to gain her attention. He was ignored. He coughed again. The chatter continued. Feeling slightly annoyed, his anger began to rise. Further ignorance from the group proved to be the last straw on the camels back, as he hit the desk next to him (belonging to some poor boy who squeaked in fright and could only stare at the pieces of the table) and bellowed,

"YOU'RE IN MY SEAT!"

The class grew quiet. Steadily, muttering began. Shizuo's reputation of strength and a troublemaker was well-known, while Izaya's charms had won her a place in the heart of many. Slowly, she turned to face him. Eyeing the destroyed piece of furniture momentarily, her eyes met his and in the sweetest voice Shizuo had ever heard she said,

"Sorry, I didn't notice," and then proceeded to stand up, change seats and continue talking, as if nothing had happened.

Talking resumed, the incident passed, and many breathed easily. While the school's idol was loved, none of them were brave enough to face Shizuo Heiwajima for her sake.

As the blond plunked down on his seat, he faintly registered Shinra's voice somewhere near him.

* * *

At lunchtime, he was shocked to find Izaya next to him, as the two walked up the stairs to the roof. Somewhere behind them, Shinra was having a delightful conversation with the walls, for both his companions were ignoring him.

When the door opened, and Shizuo was greeted with the wide expanse of sky, the light even stunning Shinra into silence. As he looked to his left, he noticed Izaya smiling, long black hair flowing in the wind. When she turned to him, Shizuo's breath stilled for a moment.

For the first time since he met her, he began to think that perhaps Izaya wasn't dangerous at all. For at that moment, she was simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

* * *

A few years later, out of school and desperately hanging onto his current job to please his brother, Shizuo was forced to return to his early judgement. Yes, Izaya Orihara was a damn, conniving, backstabbing, dangerous woman, and he had been too stupid not to notice before.

The cops held his arms, securely keeping him against the fence, as the sirens blared and the lights flashed. From among the cars, what he knew to be a lithe, yet curvaceous, figure stood up holding the left side of her head. A smirk etched into her face, her red eyes gleamed in the way he remember them from all those times he had chanced on her and her newest conquest in the locker rooms.

Enamouring some poor idiot, he had thought. Too stupid to realize, she had enamoured him as well. With a growl, he moved against the men holding him, animalistic stare set on his new prey.

"IZAYAAAA!"

* * *

Five years. It had been five years since then, Shizuo realized, when he noticed the unmistakable black hair amidst the crowd of passer-by's.

Izaya Orihara, feminine and dangerous, was talking to three high school kids, two girls and a boy, and all of them belonging to the same school they had once gone to. Her once freely-flowing hair seemed to be cut unevenly, as bangs fell into her eyes messily whereas before they had been a straight line, and it was tied in a high ponytail. The brown jacket and short jean shorts, coupled with dark boots, were practically the same as the last time he'd seen her. Although he had yet to see her eyes, he could already guess they were as full of mirth and plotting as ever.

He stared for a few more moments, before ditching his cigarette, grabbing the nearest vending machine and sending it her way. Shizuo felt infinitely better when it her squarely, and she fell, much to the shock of her companions.

_Time for the show to begin_, he thought, before walking forward with a grin.

* * *

The chase, the never ending game of cat and mouse the two had begun playing in high school (despite the reversal in roles in more recent years), had led them this time towards the inner alleys of Ikebukuro. Shizuo was steadily growing out of ammunition and Izaya out of places to run to.

The chase finally culminated when she found herself backed into a dead end, and not turning around fast enough to backtrack.

Shizuo's grin grew, having finally caught his prey, he began to advance. Izaya stood her ground, blade out and ready. As he cornered her, however, he was displeased to notice that her eyes remained defiant. Then he figured he wouldn't have her any other way. Difficult woman to understand, Izaya.

This was proved in the next minute when she suddenly, harshly, closed the distance between their lips. Shizuo blinked for a second, before responding to the assault hesitantly. When she pulled back, running her tongue over her own lips and staring up at him, she merely stated,

"I've wanted to do that since high school, and figured right before you beat me to a pulp was a good time as any to try,"

Shizuo promptly kissed her again, silencing any further tirade of hers. He was pleased to have found a way to finally shut her up.

"This doesn't change anything," he muttered, opening the door to his apartment.

"Of course not," she replied breathlessly, tugging at his clothing.

* * *

The next morning, Shizuo was not surprised to find himself with an empty bed, any trace of Izaya gone. Sighing, he leaned back and stretched, his fingers meeting a folded piece of paper. Curiously, he took it out from beneath the pillows and unfolded it, holding it to wards the light so as to read its contents.

_Shizzy-chan~!_

_So glad that our reunion went so beautifully! But I've gotta run now, top-secret errands and my job as an informant, y'know? I'll be seeing you more often this year, doesn't that just make you so happy~?_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Izaya_

_Ps: you're absolutely wonderful in bed~! My bra straps were all broken =( I'm definitely gonna crash your place again, okay~?_

Shizuo snorted at Izaya's decidedly childish and feminine way of writing which didn't reflect her personality at all. A small degree of pride swelled up, however, when he read that last line. He'd be waiting.

* * *

**A/N. **No excuses. Just thought that Izaya-kun would be a total femmefatale had he been a woman, and knowing him, would have totally used it to his advantage.

Er, yeah. Any help with characterization is greatly appreciated!

By the way, when I was writing the high school trio in, I did think of just gender bending all three of them, but since Shizuo is still male, Anri is still female. This means either Kida or Mikado are a girl here. Any guesses to who? Hehe.

Yep, I kept Izaya's name Izaya because…I always felt it was slightly feminine –shrugs-

**EDIT (June 25th, 2011) :** Fixed the divisions.


End file.
